


The Days He Was Happy

by deviantcon



Category: Lumine (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, comforting kody, dont hate me for this, kody x lumine - Freeform, lumines just a sad kid ok, sad lumine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantcon/pseuds/deviantcon
Summary: Lumine was a bright kid, everyone knew it. Always lighting up the room. However, things with kody started to get to him, and he just started to feel... bad?





	The Days He Was Happy

**Author's Note:**

> ~ listen to your sad 3 a.m playlist  
> > only posting because it’s going to get deleted in a few hours, I’ll edit it later.

Lumine doesn’t hate anything. He really, truly doesn’t. In fact, the kid doesn’t have a bad bone in his body. He just wanted to protect Kody, he really does but Kody just doesn’t.... like him? He doesn’t know where it went wrong. He really, really doesn’t. He just misses when they were sort of okay, after Kody got kidnapped. Of course it was awful and may whatever god outthere forbid it from happening again, but it got them closer together. Lumine was in his puppy form, waiting to head to school with Kody since it was Monday. Kody was eating breakfast ignoring his dad as best as possible. Aiden, being the decent dad he is, wished Kody and Lumine a good day and gave lumine a slight head pat. Once they were on the bus time flashed quickly and they were already getting off the bus it felt. ‘Is that Elijah?’ Lumine asked himself as he saw the former friend. ‘Maybe he’ll talk today! You know! Maybe today will be pretty good!’ Lumine happily thought to himself ready to go to the bathroom and switch forms. “Lumine, kody whispered, I’m dropping you off here. Sleep in your bush or whatever but don’t. Follow. Me” Kody abbreviated the last three words, making sure the wolf knew he was serious. The bullies stopped so lumine guessed he could leave him. Yeah. That’s okay, he’ll just go try to talk to elijah. “Elijah? Hey uh- can I?- can we?- can we talk?” Lumine stuttered over himself as he tried to get the words out. Elijah shrugged but then the boy we was talking to replied to lumine saying “scram you mutt. Can’t you see he doesn’t want to talk to you?” And lumine just.... kinda felt mad? Sad? How would he describe it? He doesn’t know. It feels like he knows nothing these days. “Oh! Yeah okay! That’s cool! Have a good day!” Lumine oracticaly shouted as he nearly ran away, where to? He doesn’t know. Just that he was leaving. Using the phone Aiden gave him he shot a text to kody explaining he has a headache and had to leave because he felt sick. Which was sort of the case, he felt sick to his stomach because elijah didn’t want him. Elijah doesn’t care for him, he really is just a mutt isn’t he? Three in the afternoon. Kody’s finally done with school. Lumine just wants to leave. Elijah really, truly, doesn’t like him. He thought maybe it was a joke. People joke like that all the time, so he figured now was no difference. ‘I guess it was’ Lumine thought to himself, burning the scene of what Elijah’s friend told him earlier into his memory. Kody was going to be home soon, he never answered Lumine’s text. Nobody was home. The house was.... eerie. He discovered he doesn’t like it. He wants to leave, leave the house or the whole damn city. It doesn’t matter.

Kody’s pov ~  
Twenty more minutes. Just have to survive the last twenty minutes of school. Huh. Lumines... not here? What? Since when did he leave? He couldn’t check his phone, he’d be called out. Not that it matters, but he has to have some sort of decent behavior grades. Whatever. Lumine can wait twenty minutes, it’s not like he can’t handle himself. He’s a damn werewolf. Slowly class ended. It felt like forever. Lumine decided to check his phone, wondering if lumine sent him a text about his disappearance, he did. It was just a simple ‘not feeling good, heading home. Stay safe’ text. Huh, kody thought to himself, I guess werewolves can like get sick? I don’t know. Whatever. He’s heading home and he genuinely doesn’t care enough to think about what lumine could be facing.

Back to Lumine ~


End file.
